Welcome to the Show
by rose in the snow
Summary: Boris and Ellen are getting married! However things take a turn for the worst when Boris and Ellen get separated and Boris only has 48 hours to find Ellen and get married or Ellen will die. Also including Blaze (from Hosho-Super-Star's Danger Zone).
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Show- -"No matter our actions... we cannot become like her." (Peter, Clover no kuni no Alice Cheshire Cat Waltz)

A/N: This fanfic has many references to Joker no kuni no Alice like how outsiders change domains or the seasons in each domain so readers might want to read about it before reading this. Title based on Welcome to the Show by Britt Nicole.

"Do you Ellen Kurokawa take Boris Airay to be your husband?"

"I do."

Boris bit his lip. The wedding had gone well so far. The important part was half over. Boris was cold but he had a reason for choosing the Clock Tower as the location of their wedding. He didn't want anything to happen during the wedding especially to Ellen. They had planned everything out. They decided to have the wedding in April when it was harder to enter different domains. The Clock Tower was a good choice because it was a neutral zone. Plus Julius was there so he could marry them.

Boris turned to look over at Wonderland. Snowflakes were falling slowly to make everything feel like a snow globe. There wasn't anyone in sight.

He turned to look the wedding party. Elliot was farthest back next to Kanade. He only requested to be farthest away from Julius. Then Kanade was next to him. Then Ako was next to her who was the maid of honor. After that was Hibiki. Ace was next to her. In the audience sat Vivaldi, Blaze, Gowland, Gray, Nightmare and Alice.

"Do you Boris Airay take Ellen...?"

He turned to look at Ellen. She was dressed in a long white strapless wedding dress with sparkly snowflakes with a hair length veil. She wore a pair of white boots (like Rhythm's) and white wrist length gloves. There was a golden chain around her neck that normally had her legendary clock on it but she didn't want to lose it so she gave it to Boris. He felt it around his neck as he smiled at Ellen.

"Kurokawa to be..."

Boris felt the shot before he saw it. He fell to his knees and grabbed his clock. A direct shot that cracked the glass of his clock.

Everything happened in slow motion. Ellen slowly moved in front of him and put her hand over his. She smiled to give him comfort and for a second he felt like nothing even happened.

In the audience everyone sat completely still without expression making sure that it wasn't a joke.

Elliot pulled Kanade close to him and took out his gun.

Ako and Hibiki stood looking brave ready to fight whoever was coming. Hibiki turned to look at Ace thinking he was next to her. Instead he had run over to Julius and was trying to defend him.

Boris stood up slowly just as there was another shot. It hit Ellen's hand. She took a step back in shock but she stepped on a patch of ice and began at slide.

Nearby there had been a small glacier opening that had recently opened up.

Boris reached out his right hand to stop Ellen from falling.

Ellen continued to slide backwards.

Boris stood up and slowly held his clock as he moved closer to Ellen. Then he stepped on some ice and lost his footing and fell to the ground reaching out his hands to catch himself. There were drops of blood on her white glove. She took off her right glove and tossed into the white snow. She continued to slide backwards until she slid off the glacier. She held onto to the edge and tried to pull herself up but she continued to almost fall into the glacier. Boris had finally made his way over to Ellen. She was just hanging on to the edge of the cliff. Boris lay down on his stomach looking over the edge of the cliff. He reached out his hand.

Since the time of the first shot no one had made a sound.

Ellen looked up into Boris's eyes and reached out her left hand. He put out his hand and grabbed Ellen's hand. She had just brushed Boris's hand when _CRACK_! The ice that Ellen had been holding cracked as Ellen whispered "Boris" and fell into the glacier.

Boris whispered "Ellen" after she was gone and lay completely still. The most haunting thing about the wedding was Ellen's white bloody glove in the white snow. He stood up and picked up Ellen's small glove slowly trying to realize what happened.

He'd failed. He had tried to protect Ellen but he had failed. 'I could have had the wedding at Hatter Mansion. Or Heart Castle. Vivaldi would have let me. But instead I choose to have the wedding out in the open.' Boris's eyes which had been gentle when he had just been looking at Ellen began to harden and anger began to boil within him. "Not again." He whispered.

"What is it Boris?" Ako asked taking a few steps toward him.

"Not again. Not again!" He said spinning around to look at everyone still holding Ellen's glove in his hand. "NOT AGAIN!" Ako moved back as Boris looked around with a strange craving for revenge in his eyes. "I'm going to get revenge on whoever did this to Ellen!"

"I'd hold off on the revenge for a little bit." Julius replied

"Why!" Boris said.

"If you don't complete your vows and get married in 48 hours then Ellen will die."

Boris stood there. "It's okay Boris we'll get her back." His anger gone for the moment as he turned to look over at the speaker. Alice smiled. "I'll ask everyone to try to help."

Boris nodded but said "Thanks Alice. But" He looked down at Ellen's glove in his fist. "But what if the shooter is someone from Wonderland?"

The smile gone from her face and she whispered "I guess you're right."

"What are you going to do Boris?" Kanade asked still wrapped in Elliot's arms. Boris turned and looked over the glacier where he had seen Ellen fall.

"You can't go down there it would be crazy." Gray said.

Boris turned to look at him. His voice strong as he said "Ellen's a better person than I will ever be. She's literally taken the bullet for me. If she can do that I can bring her home." With that he turned to look at the glacier and jumped.

Hibiki quickly transform and began to walk slowly over to the glacier. Ace walk behind her and said "Where are you going?"

Without turning around she said "I'm going to help Boris. I was going to stay with my boyfriend but he didn't think about protecting me when there were shots ringing out."

"You don't think I'm fit to be your boyfriend because the rules made me protect my boss?" Hibiki was two feet from the edge of the cliff.

She stopped and said "I know that you have to protect Julius. But you didn't even bother to pull me close to you like Elliot did. You didn't even call to see if I was ok."

"You know that I have to put my job first."

"I know how _important _you're job is." Hibiki said with sarcasm. Ace pulled out his sword and swung it at her arm. She quickly moved her arm out with her belltier in hand and blocked his attack. "Ace I really care about you but even I have secrets. I've been holding back when I practice fighting with you. Now excuse me I need to go find Boris." She jumped into the glacier. The last thing that could be seen of her was her two pink pigtails and then she was gone.

"What should we do?" Alice asked.

Gray turned to Nightmare and told him to go work. Nightmare sighed and went to work.

Vivaldi stood up and decided "I will alert the guards to be on the lookout for them." Without another word she turned around and walked away.

"I'm going to Major Land to send the out the royal knights to try to find Ellen, Hibiki and Boris." Ako waved goodbye and left.

Julius walked inside to probably start working.

Gowland sighed "I guess I should go back to the amusement park." He left without another word. Blaze, Alice, Gray, Kanade, Elliot and Ace were still there.

"Kanade what do you thing we should do?" Blaze asked. Elliot looked down at Kanade. She was usually so strong but this time she seemed scared as she looked up into Elliot's eyes. Elliot saw her fear and tried to comfort her. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She stood up straight and looked at the people there.

"Blaze do you have your laptop?"

"Yeah."

"Alice and you are going to plan a search route then you can ask people if they saw anyone. Ace and Gray you are going to see if you can find any clues to who shot Boris and Ellen."

"I want to find Hibiki" Ace said looking over at Kanade.

"Hibiki just needs some space. If you try and find her she'll just get more upset."

"Fine." Ace said.

"Don't fight with Gray when you two are working together." Ace and Gray left.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"I guess we'll go down the glacier but we'll be back in a little bit and if you guys see Ace and Gray could you tell them to meet us back here in 4 hours."

Alice smiled "Okay." Alice and Blaze waved goodbye and left.

"You bounced back." Elliot said as Kanade came over to where he was standing.

"When you whispered to me that if I did this we would know what to do if this happened at our wedding. I realized that you will always be there supporting me."

"Maybe after this I will marry you."

"Even if you don't marry me for years after this I will love you."

"Even if we don't get married right away you know that I won't leave you." Kanade hugged him. He smiled and said "I can't leave you. You're the best cook in Wonderland. Where else would I find someone that feeds me this well?"

She looked up at him with a smile. She lightly hit his arm. "You're just lucky that I know the way to your heart is through your stomach."

"That's why I love you." said Elliot with a smile. He leaned over and kissed Kanade lightly on the cheek and picked her up. "Now let's go exploring in the glacier." He walked over to the glacier still holding Kanade close to him and jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the Show Chapter 2

Ellen opened her eyes. She was lying on a pile of snow at the bottom of the glacier. The first thing that went through her head was 'Where's Boris?' She lifted up her head to look around. 'Maybe I can climb back up the glacier.' Ellen looked down at her hands. Her left hand was fine. Her right hand was still all dirty but the bleeding had stopped. She looked down at her wedding dress. The dress was torn and wet with water and blood. She decided to bandage up her wounded hand. She took out a knife that Boris had given her to use in emergencies from her boot. In her other boot was the gun the Boris had given her. She cut the train of the dress off and cleaned the gunshot.

A few months ago Boris had started to teach her important skills to survive in Wonderland. He had taught her to bandage a gunshot, shoot several types of guns, use a knife and deceive the people in Wonderland.

She finished bandaging the wound and stood up. There were three ways Ellen could get out of the glacier. She could go to the left, to the right, or up. 'Well I don't think I'm suitable to climb so I'll go left or right.' There seemed to light coming from the left. 'I guess I'll go that way.' She began to run down that way. She continued to run until she stopped in front of something that looked like prison bars. 'I guess I'll go the other way.' She turned around to go back but there were prison bars behind her.

"Where am I?"

"You're in prison sweetheart." Black Joker came out of the shadows and came over to the bars and looked at her.

"That's not the way you treat a first time visitor." White Joker said coming to stand next to Black Joker.

"Who are you?"

"It's April and we're the Jokers."

"Why am I here?"

"You have lies around your heart."

"No I don't. I want to go back to my wedding."

"We'll let you go if you give us the legendary clock around your neck." Ellen reached up to give them the clock but then she remembered that she didn't have it with her.

"I don't have it."

"What's the chain around your neck then?"

"It's just a gold chain. I don't have the legendary clock."

"You're lying, sugar lips."

"If you're not lying then you won't mind if we ask you some more questions."

"Sure as long as you let me out when you're done."

"Agreed."

Boris landed on the ground of the glacier. There was a strange sound pondering in his ears, otherwise it was quiet. 'What is that sound?' Boris looked around. There was nothing around and it was silent. 'It sounds like a heartbeat. Wait is that my heartbeat?' Boris put his hand against his chest. He felt a weak heartbeat like Ellen's. He lost his footing at the shock. 'Why do I have a heartbeat?' He looked up the wall of the glacier. 'I need to ask Julius about this. I'm sure he knows.' He stood up but the shock over Ellen's oncoming death and his new heartbeat made him fall to his knees again. 'What am I going to do?'

Just then Hibiki fell into a nearby snow pile. "Hibiki?"

"Boris. I found you!" Hibiki said standing up and coming over to Boris.

"Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know. Probably still up at the Clock Tower. I came here to find you." She reached out her hand to Boris. Boris took it as she helped him up. "So what are we going to do?" Hibiki asked.

"I need to find Ellen. But first I need to talk to Julius."

"Well let's get out of the glacier first." Hibiki pointed to the left. "Let's go this way." Boris nodded without a word and gently followed Hibiki down the glacier.

Ellen stood behind the metal bars waiting for the Jokers. Then Black Joker came over to her. "Ready?" She nodded as he unlocked the door to the cell. He motioned her over to a table. She went over to the table across from Black Joker.

White Joker said "I'm going to go play a game of cards with Alice and maybe the other visitor named Blaze?" White Joker walked away.

Black Joker turned to look at Ellen. "Do you have the legendary clock?"

"No."

"Are you in love with Boris Airay?"

"Yes."

"Is he the only one that you have ever had a relationship with?"

Ellen sighed "Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he can rescue you?"

"Yes!" She cried standing up. "What does this have to do with anything? I love Boris and I know he can rescue me. I have no doubts in him." Ellen began to walk away as Black Joker called out his final question.

"Do you truly know who your husband is? You know that he'll rescue you but you don't know what he'll do to find you. You don't know his true nature and you're afraid of it. Are you afraid, cupcake?"

Ellen turned around slowly thinking of a response. "I love Boris that's why I'm marrying him. If I didn't know him, would I be in love with him?" Ellen turned and walked out of the prison without waiting for his response.

Joker smiled. "Not answering questions. Ellen, what a sincere liar you are for hiding your true feelings. The only thing is that sincere liars rarely get out of Wonderland alive."

Kanade and Elliot had just arrived at the bottom. "So were they here?" Kanade asked.

"Yeah, come look." Elliot said standing in front of where Ellen fell. Kanade walked over to him.

"Yeah, Ellen was here. What about Boris and Hibiki?"

"There are some footprints over there." Elliot pointed to some footprints in the snow.

"I hope that everyone has as great partners as I do." Kanade said hugging Elliot before nearly jerking away. "How could I be so stupid?" Kanade tried to pull away as Elliot looked into her eyes seeing that she was upset.

"You're not stupid."

"Yes I am!" Kanade cried. "I picked Alice and Blaze to work together and they both have to play cards with Joker to change domains."

Elliot held her tighter as she tried to push away from him "Kanade, that's not your fault I live in Wonderland and I should have realized that."

"We need to go help them." Kanade said looking into his eyes.

"You're right. Do you have a plan for getting back up the glacier?"

She nodded. "Let's play, Precure Modulation!" Kanade transformed She looked up.

There were small platforms of ice that were just big enough for someone to stand on. "I'm going up." Kanade said not looking at Elliot. He held her tighter as she turned to look at him.

"If you are going to help them then I'm going too. I'll follow you anywhere."

He let go of her as she grabbed his hand and said with a smile "Hold on!" Kanade jumped along with Elliot from platform to platform until they reached the top. "Get ready I'm going to slow down time." Kanade said holding his hand she pressed the button on the top her legendary clock. "Ready?" She asked looking at Elliot with a smile.

"Yeah," he said and they ran off.

Before this was happening Alice and Blaze had been walking to go to Hatter Mansion to get Blaze's computer. "So you're Ellen's brother?" Blaze turned to look at Alice as she looked back at him.

"Yeah. It's a tough sometimes protecting Ellen but now she has Boris." Blaze still didn't know how to respond to Boris and Ellen getting shot.

"Boris will find Ellen." Alice said looking at him, reading his thoughts.

"How do you know Boris?" Blaze asked looking at Alice's face.

"I wasn't from Wonderland originally but once I was here I decided to stay. The people here have that affect. For a little while I used to date Boris and I really loved him it was just... he wasn't the right one for me. But he's perfect for Ellen."

"Do you ever want to go back?"

Alice smiled "Sometimes I miss when my sister and I would sit and read in the afternoon. But I've learned to enjoy being here sometimes though it's nice to meet other outsiders."

"Outsiders?"

"People not from Wonderland. Are you from Major Land?" Alice asked as Blaze nodded."People from Major Land are like 1/2 outsiders. They can come and go easier than full outsiders."

Blaze and Alice walked in silence for a few minutes before Blaze said "Thanks for what you said earlier. I only know Boris and Ellen here so it was nice of you to be nice and show me around."

Alice looked over at him she was going to respond when time slowed down. A minute later Elliot and Kanade appeared next to them as time began again at its normal speed. Elliot was out of breath and Kanade said "I totally forgot that you guys will have to play cards with Joker to go to Hatter Mansion."

"You ruined the surprise ma chère." Joker said with a laugh coming from behind a tree. Joker leaned against the tree as he turned to look at Alice. "Nice to see you again Alice. Did you miss me?"

"_Of course_."

Joker looked at the others "Nice to meet you Blaze, and Kanade."

"Joker I've come to play for them." Elliot said.

"You can only play for two. Who's going to play beside you?"

"Me" said Kanade walking next to Elliot.

Elliot turned to look at Kanade and reached for her hand as he looked into her eyes. "You can't play against Joker." Elliot whispered genuinely afraid for Kanade. "What's the penalty for losing today Joker?" Elliot asked.

"You came on a lucky day!" Joker said with a laugh. "Since it is the day of a marriage in Wonderland and since marriages are so rare. The only penalty is you have to play until you win."

Alice tapped Kanade on the shoulder and said "I can play for you. I don't mind."

"Thanks Alice."

"It's too late Alice. Kanade already agreed to play and I've dealt her in."

Elliot and Kanade sat down across from Joker and picked up their hands of cards. "This is my favorite game to play but I never have enough people to play. The game is called Caps." (A/N: This is a game that my friends and I play.) "It's also known as Capitalism or President or many other names. You win by getting rid of your cards first." Joker went on to explain the rest of the rules.

They played one round as Kanade threw down her last cards crying "Double Queens!"

Joker smiled "You may pass."

"Can I wait for Elliot?"

"Why not? You just can't help him in the next game."

Kanade nodded in agreement. She kissed Elliot on the cheek and whispered "Good luck." before going over to Blaze and Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the Show chapter 3

Gray and Ace had been walking and looking for clues forever. Ace had been going on and on about Hibiki, clearly upset. Gray rolled his eyes. The only reason he was here was because he wanted to help the Precure.

"So what do you think, Gray?" Ace asked turning to him.

"Ace, I think I should go back. You can go find them if you want."

Ace sighed. Since Hibiki left, he had lost his will to argue. "I'll come with you and wait for them at the Clock Tower."

They started going back to the Clock Tower.

Ellen had to find a way to get back to the Clock Tower and to Boris. She had been walking a long time. By now her dress was torn and dirty. 'I'm glad that Boris got to see me in this dress before we got separated.' She looked down at her dress. 'All that hard work by the Heartcatch Precure just has to go to waste.' She sighed and looked up. 'Hatter Mansion?' Somehow she had walked into the garden at Hatter Mansion.

'I've never been here so I guess I'll walk around and look at the flowers.' Ellen walked around the garden and admired the flowers. There was a large rose bush in the middle of the garden that caught her eye. She walked over and realized that there wasn't one big bush but a bunch of small bushes together surrounding a fountain. There was also someone sitting next to one of the rose bushes.

Boris and Hibiki hadn't seen anything or anyone the whole time they were walking. Hibiki had been ranting about how Ace never spends any time with her. Boris wasn't listening and was trying to figure out why he had a heartbeat now.

"Ha ha ha!" Black Joker said with a laugh. Both Boris and Hibiki stop and looked around. They were in the prison.

Boris didn't know what to do. He'd never been arrested or been in prison before.

"Welcome to the Wonderland prison! I can see that you both are both first time visitors."

"We're not staying Joker. We're trying to find Ellen."

"I know where she went." Joker said taunting them.

"Would you be willing to tell us?"

"Why not? Only if you play a game with me."

"Fine." Boris said feeling the anger grow inside him.

"Sit down." Joker pointed to a chair across from him. Boris walked over to the chair. Hibiki tried to follow but some prison bars blocked her way. "Only for Boris, sweetheart."

Ellen didn't expect to see Blood in the garden. What was even more unexpected was that he was lying on the ground with a rose wrapped around his arm. Ellen walked over to him slowly. He didn't move. She went over to him. He was staring up at the sky and barely breathing. There was a rose wrapped around his arm and it seemed to be getting tighter by the minute.

"Blood!" She whispered kneeling down to shake him.

The rose was pink but it appeared to have an evil goal.

She took out her knife and cut the vine the rose was on. The rose turned black and turned to dust. Blood blinked his eyes to see Ellen standing over him, in her wedding dress, as she put away her knife. "Why aren't you at your wedding?" He asked.

"There were shots and Boris and I got separated. What was up with that rose?"

"Rose?"

"Yeah when I came here there was a rose wrapped around your arm."

Blood shrugged and stood up brushing the dust off his arm. "Do you want to come inside?"

Ellen nodded and said "Just for a minute." He held out his elbow for her to take. She reached out her hands and took his elbow. They walked inside Hatter Mansion.

Elliot threw down his cards. "You're cheating!" He cried. Kanade came over to cool him down.

Joker smiled back at him. "You think that I would cheat you Elliot Bunny? And in front of your girlfriend?"

"That tears it." Elliot said standing up and pulling Joker toward him by Joker's gold chains.

"Elliot." Kanade said coming toward him and putting her hands on his arms.

"What is it?!" He cried still about to toss Joker into the forest.

Kanade backed up and began to cry. Elliot turned to look at her as he set Joker down. "I'm so sorry Kanade." Elliot whispered barely audible. He came over to her. He moved her hands away from face. She turned her face away from him. He hugged her and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry Kanade. I know I have anger issues. I just I want to be..." He stopped. He wasn't good with feelings. He was a convict and he would prefer to be shooting than telling people his emotions. He couldn't tell anyone, including Kanade, that even though he had a place to live and a job, he was constantly worrying about not being there for Kanade. She didn't deserve to have such an angry convicted hare as a husband. "Kanade you go ahead. You and the others have been waiting long enough." She finally turned to look at him and shook her head no. "Please." He sighed "You shouldn't be here anyway. I'm not good enough for you. You're pretty and smart and an amazing chef. I'm just not good enough for you." Kanade began to cry again. "Why do I always make you cry?"

Kanade smiled "Now they're tears of joy. Elliot, that's one of the nicest things that you have ever said to me. Also you are good enough for me" She turned to Joker and began "Mr. Joker I was wondering if I could..."

Elliot turned her head to face him. "Kanade I know what you were going to say and I won't allow you to say it. You've won." He turned to Joker "Gonna let them go with her?" He asked although it was more of a statement.

"Sure if you stay and play cards with me. I think Kanade is a cute doll but I like stuffed hares better."

Elliot kissed her cheek. "Now go."

"I'll come back as soon as possible." Kanade motioned for Alice and Blaze to follow her. They left as Elliot sat down to play again.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the Show Chapter 4

Ellen was so tired. When they got inside she asked Blood for some food and a room to sleep in. She lay down and fell asleep for a few minutes. She woke up a few minutes later. 'I can't do this. I need to find Boris.' She tried to sit up but she suddenly had a headache. 'Maybe I do need to rest before I try to find Boris.' She lay down again to try and get some sleep.

Kanade, Blaze and Alice were trying to go to Hatter Mansion but they kept getting confused. It was almost like they were in a labyrinth and couldn't find the exit. "At this rate we'll never find Ellen in time." Kanade said. They finally made it to end of the labyrinth. "Yes we finally made it!" Kanade cried with a smile.

Ellen woke up. She was feeling a little stronger so she decided to get up and tell Blood that she was leaving. He was in his bedroom. She knocked on his door. "Come in." He called. She quietly came into the room. "Hello Ellen, What do you need?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the room and food and I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."

"Are you sure you are ready to go?"

"Yes I'm sure. Thank you again for letting me stay here." Ellen walked out of the room and then out of Hatter Mansion. She took the back entrance instead of the front just to protect herself from whoever was trying to shoot Boris. 'I'll go to Heart Castle and sit in the garden. Maybe I can figure out where to go next.'

Alice, Blaze and Kanade walked up to the front door of Hatter Mansion. Kanade pulled out the key that Elliot had given her and opened the door. "Thanks Kanade." Blaze said.

"Do you want us to go find Blood?" Alice asked.

"Oh thank you!" Kanade said hugging Alice and Blaze. Kanade waved and went to find Elliot.

"If Boris is the Cheshire cat and Elliot's the March Hare, who's Blood?" Blaze asked Alice.

"Didn't you meet him when you dropped your stuff off?" Alice asked as he followed her to Blood's room.

"No, Kanade dropped off my bags." Alice and Blaze stood in front of Blood's room.

"Blood's the Mad Hatter."

"Just the Mad Hatter?"

"Well he's also the leader of the mafia in Wonderland."

"Of course he is."

Alice knocked on the door. "It will be fine."

"Come in." Blood called from inside. Alice opened the door.

"Hi Blood. This is Blaze, Ellen's brother."

Blood looked up from the work he was looking at and said "Are you looking for Ellen?" Blaze and Alice nodded. "You just missed her." He replied calmly.

"She was here?" Blaze asked.

Blood nodded. "She didn't tell me where she was going, though."

"How could we not have seen her when we came in?" Alice asked.

"Maybe she went out the back door." Blood said.

"Let's follow her." Blaze said turning to go.

Alice reached out her hand and grabbed his wrist "Blaze we don't know where she's gone. I think we will have a better chance of finding her if we use your computer." Blaze nearly pulled his wrist away. "Blaze, I know how much you really care about Ellen. She's you're sister but we need to stay here."

Blaze mumbled "Fine."

Alice turned to Blood "Could you tell us where Blaze's stuff is, please?"

Ace had just finished work and he was now sitting around the Clock Tower waiting. Hibiki was out there and here he sat. He wanted to find her but did she really want him to find her? Ace was tired of waiting for an answer so he got up, determined to be a hero by finding Hibiki.

The Twins were sitting at the gate, doing their job for once, when a shadowy figure approached them. "You can't go in!" Dee called.

"Yeah if not, you will feel our wrath" Dum called.

The shadow replied "I'm not here to enter; I have a favor to ask you."

"Not interested."

"Not even for money?" This peaked their interest.

"What is it and how much money will you pay us?"

"I want to rent your axes for 48 hours. In return you can use these pistols." The shadow took out a briefcase full of money and said "I hope this is enough." The Twins handed the shadow their axes as the shadow handed them the briefcase. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the Show Chapter 5

Ellen's head hurt. She couldn't help it. She was in the forest near that yellow house where Boris and her had stayed the day they met. The house was still up for sale so Ellen opened the door and went up to the bedroom where she stayed before. She lay down on the bed. 'Why am I so weak?' Even though she had just been asleep, she closed her eyes on that nice comfy bed.

Boris sat across from Joker. Boris had a scowl on his face as he looked over at the smiling Joker.

"What's wrong?"

"Shut up Joker."

"Is that anyone to talk to someone who knows where Ellen is? Probably not." Boris didn't feel like playing Joker's games. He wanted, no he needed, to find Ellen as soon as possible. Instead he sat across from this lunatic waiting to ask him some questions.

"Tell me..." He began but Joker cut him off.

"Why you have a heartbeat?"

"Fine."

"Since Ellen, an outsider, agreed to marry you, you two have joined your lives together. This includes your hearts. When Ellen said 'I do' she agreed to give up part of her heart in return for marrying you."

"Those sick twisted rules." Boris said

"I don't make them." Joker said with a smile. "If you had said 'I do' like a normal wedding, you both would have agreed to give up half but now only Ellen said 'I do' so she will give up her whole heart, causing her to get weak and die, while you receive a heartbeat."

Just then there was a banging on the prison door. "Excuse me." Joker said standing up and walking over to the door. He opened the door and smiled. "Come in." He said to the guest.

"Hello? Ellen?" Nightmare asked. Ellen opened her eyes. She was dreaming.

"Nightmare?" Ellen asked looking as he swam through the air.

"Oh yes, I guess it's the first time that I've appeared in your dreams."

"You can appear in people's dreams?"

"Yes, it's kind of a talent of mine."

Ellen smiled "That's so cool!"

"Thank you for the appreciation. But Ellen I came here to tell you something very important."

"What's wrong with Boris?"

"Nothing right now, it's about you."

"What is it?"

"You've been feeling weak, right?" She nodded. "Well if you don't find Boris in 48 hours and get married, you're going to die."

Elliot was ready to punch Joker in the face. "Why are you frustrated? Feel unfit to marry Kanade?" Elliot had to control himself. He wanted to get out of here and the only way to win was to avoid Joker's smiling face and insults.

"Let's just play again." Elliot said as calmly as he could. They were playing 21. Joker dealt the cards and Elliot looked at his 2 cards. 'Finally I have 21.' He looked at Joker who was smiling. 'But I can't let him know.'

"I'll stay."

"Think you can beat me?"

"Probably not, you probably have an ace up your sleeve."

"Ready?" Joker said with a smile.

Elliot flipped his cards "21."

"20" Joker said. "I guess you are free to go." Elliot stood up and walked away happy to never play Joker again.

Ellen didn't say anything. She finally whispered "Why?"

"Incomplete Marriage Rule of Wonderland, if you aren't married in 48 hours of the ceremony then your heart will be 'given' to Boris and you will have to no heart unless Boris says 'I do.' Ellen you need to find Boris."

"I've been trying but I don't know where he is." She had an idea and looked up with a hopeful smile toward Nightmare.

He replied sadly "I'm sorry Ellen I don't know where he is. I can't read his thoughts. It's like their blocked."

"You can read thoughts?"

"Another talent of mine." He swam over closer to Ellen. "Again I'm sorry and I have to go. Gray will be upset if I don't work." He kissed her cheek lightly as if to say 'good luck.' The next thing Ellen knew was she was gently opening her eyes alone in the yellow house.

Alice was studying Blaze as they sat in a random guest room in Hatter Mansion. He reminded her of her older sister but he also reminded her of someone else. Blaze turned to look at Alice.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. You just remind me of someone."

"Do I know this person?"

"Definitely."

Blaze continued to type out a search route on his laptop. "Who is the person?"

"Well there are two people. The first is Boris."

Blaze turned to her with a look in his eye. "How do I remind you of Boris?"

"You are both so willing to fight for Ellen, no matter what. You two are so alike that you must cause conflict if you two are together." Blaze nodded, only half listening and continued to type on his computer when suddenly a look of shock came over him. "What is it?" Alice asked

"I think I found Ellen." Blaze replied in shock.

Ellen gently pushed aside the covers and stood up. "Where should I go?" She said out loud. "I should go where Boris would most likely look." She stood up and began to walk downstairs. "I'll go to the Amusement Park. If Gowland is there he can tell Boris." She opened the door to the house. 'Yeah that's what I'm going to do.' She walked on for a little bit into the woods when she felt lightheaded and fainted. She lay on the forest floor for just a few minutes when somebody found her. The person looked down at her and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the Show chapter 6

Joker motioned the visitor inside. "Oh come in!" Joker said. Into the prison walked Ace.

Ace looked around and found Hibiki. He ran over to Hibiki, who was behind bars. She had been looking the other way and hadn't seen him come in. He looked at her. "Turn around." was all he said as he grabbed hold of the bars to prepare himself. Was he ready to talk to Hibiki?

Hibiki turned around slowly thinking of what to say.

"Hi Hibiki." Ace said.

Boris watched them slowly taking it in and thinking of Ellen.

"Ace." She came closer and looked at his face. Then tears began to fall down her face. "I missed you." She said.

He reached out his hand and held hers. "I'm sorry I should have come sooner." Ace stepped back and pulled out his sword. Hibiki moved away from the bars. He tried to slice the metal bars with one swift motion. "It didn't work?" He asked confused and now angry that Hibiki was still in jail.

"I got it." said Hibiki pulling out her belltier and slicing the bars. The metal clanged to the floor. Hibiki rushed over and hugged Ace, still crying.

While all this was taking place Boris was still sitting at the table with Joker. Soon after Ace and Hibiki hugged, Boris fell to his knees and cried out in pain.

"Can't handle the moment?" Joker asked.

Boris's stomach hurt but also his clock. He could feel more of the face of his clock shattering. Why? Nobody had been around him when it he started feeling pain. What was causing Boris so much pain?

Kanade was running and running until finally she saw a pair of animal ears coming her way. 'I wonder if that's Elliot.' She ran over and saw that it was Pierce, not Elliot.

"Hi Kanade!" He said with a smile.

"Hi Pierce. Have you seen Elliot?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't seen Elly."

"Have you seen Ellen?"

Pierce nodded his head. "I did but it was a little while ago. I actually saw her faint."

"Can you take me to see her?"

"I guess but should we wait for Elly?"

Before Kanade could answer Blaze and Alice came racing out. "Kanade!" Blaze called carrying his computer.

"Hi Blaze. Hi Alice. What's up?"

"Blaze found Ellen." Alice said.

"Pierce said he knows where she is too."

"Is she in the forest near the Amusement Park?" Blaze asked.

Pierce nodded and said "The last time I saw her."

"What does that mean?" Kanade turned to see Elliot standing behind Pierce. She smiled and kissed him.

"Hi Elly!" Pierce said. "It means that before I came here to find someone I found Ellen and tried to hide her in the forest."

"Can you take us to where she is?"

"Sure but I might get lost. I'm really tired."

"Blaze do you think you get us there?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." So everyone set off to find the Ellen. "Here we are." Blaze said coming to a clearing.

"Pierce is this where you left Ellen?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." There was nobody in the clearing.

"If Ellen's not here then where is she?" Alice asked.

"More importantly, who found her before us?" Blaze asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to the Show Chapter 7

Ellen slowly opened her eyes and tried to move her hand to wipe her eyes. She couldn't move her hand though because her hands were tied down. She looked around. She was tied to a piece of wood. Above her swinging slowly side to side were the Twins' axes like pendulums. Suddenly the axes stopped. She looked down and found Hummy at her feet. "Hummy!" She cried as Hummy looked up at her friend.

Hummy began to cry "They found me Siren! I'm sorry."

"Who are they?"

"MASK. I'm sorry Siren. They made me do it. I had to do it Siren-nya! I'm sorry Siren." Hummy said as she jumped into the shadow's arms.

"Surprised Ellen? I know you are. I didn't mean to shoot you. You only got in my way." The shadow said stepping into the light. "I was aiming for Boris because a long time ago he was the one who killed me." The shadow said with an evil grin on his face. "Why do you look so surprised? Don't you remember who I am?"

Ellen looked at him. She thought that she remembered him from somewhere. "I know your name but how do I know you?"

"I hid the first legendary clock and I was one of the founders of Wonderland."

"How? You're only a year older than me, Rielly!"

"I'm much older. I've just been asleep for a long time. When Kanade found the clock and had it fixed, I woke up. When I found out that you were dating Boris I had to get close to you to get to him."

"How did you get put in that sleep?" Ellen said lifting her head to avoid his grin from being so close to her.

"It's all thanks to that old man Lewis Carroll who hid your clock. He always hated me. Me! The Mad Hatter!"

"Is that why you were trying to hurt Blood?"

"Correct, I wanted to make Wonderland perfect but I couldn't pick the characters to live here, only he could. When he decided to bring in a new female character after meeting you, I was furious. When he found the perfect person to be the Queen of Hearts, he asked if she would join Wonderland. She agreed but only if her brother could join too. He hadn't expected to have a new male character but he decided to kill two birds with one stone. He picked his favorite character, Boris, to kill the old Mad Hatter to make room for a new one. He went and damaged my clock and hid it in Kanon Town near the music shop. Boris was never put in prison for this murder. So now that I'm back I'm coming to get revenge for what he did to me even if he doesn't remember."

Ellen stared at him without a word.

"What? You didn't know that Boris did that? He used to be so cold hearted. Now he's gone soft. That's why it's the perfect time to strike back. I can give him a mortal wound by taking away the person he loves more than all his guns, you."

"Then what?" Ellen asked with an attitude.

"I'll take you're clock and remove everyone's memory and start over. There's one exception though. I won't erase Boris's memory. I want him to suffer."

"So your plan is to kill me?"

"Not unless it is needed. If Boris doesn't come or he comes too late, then yes."

"Do you think of this game of revenge and murder as some type of sick show?" Ellen said disgusted by a former friend.

"Yes, I guess I do. Well then Ellen, Welcome to the Show." He went and turned on the machine again to wait for Boris. He took out his gun and laughed an evil laugh. 'Goodbye Wonderland. Goodbye Boris. Welcome to the Show!'

* * *

If you don't remember/know who Rielly is, check out I'm in love with a Fairytale, big brother! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to the Show chapter 8

"Boris?" Ace asked.

Boris didn't reply and knelt on the floor in pain. His cried out in pain, "_WHY_?"

"Marriages are special in Wonderland. When two people are getting married these people receive the ability to sense pain that the other is feeling before it happens. So you feel pain in your stomach and in your heart?" Joker said.

"That must mean Ellen is going to feel pain in her stomach and heart." Hibiki said.

Boris stood up despite the pain and grabbed his gun. He placed the gun next to Joker's head and said "Where's Ellen?" Joker began to laugh. Boris smiled a creepy Cheshire cat grin "Joker, I'll ask one more time. No games, no shows, no riddles. Tell me where Ellen is. If you don't tell me and she dies, I promise I'll come back here and put a bullet into your smiling face. Because if Ellen dies, I might as well break the rules so I won't have to deal with the pain of losing her."

"Where would torture be seen as ok right now?"

Boris moved the gun from his head. "Torture is horrific. Halloween is all about horror. She's at Hatter Mansion. I need to get there quickly but how?" Just then there came a knock at the door. Joker went and opened the door. In came Blaze, Pierce, Alice, Kanade, and Elliot. Before anybody could say anything Boris quickly said "I'm sorry to be leaving so soon but Kanade I was wondering if you could slow down time for me."

"Sure." She said and pressed the button on the top of her clock and handed it to him. He nodded his head and ran to Hatter Mansion as quick as he could. When he got there the whole place was decorated to look like a haunted house. He opened the gates since the Twins were nowhere in sight. The pain was more intense now but he didn't have all day to explore the castle. He went inside. Much to his luck, Peter was inside, coming from a dark hallway. Boris didn't really want to see the bunny but he had to ask him a question.

"Peter, did you just come from down that hall?"

"Yes, I was looking for Alice but there is nobody down that hallway."

"Thanks" Boris said and began walking down the hallway as fast as he could. The pain still was causing him to move slower than he wanted.

The axes continued to swing back and forth in front of Ellen. They were about 4 feet above her. Rielly stood on the other of the room with a sick smile on his face. He kept repeating "Welcome to the Show!" The blades of the axes were getting closer now. 3 feet, 2 feet, 1 foot. Suddenly the axes stopped. Rielly looked confused and came over closer to Ellen.

_BANG! THUD! CLANG!_

Rielly lay on the floor with his gun a few inches away from his hand.

_BANG! BANG!_

Suddenly her right wrist and ankle were free. She turned to see a pair of yellow eyes coming out of the shadows. She cried "Boris!" and burst into tears.

He wiped the tears from her face. "Don't cry." He opened her last ankle brace then went to open her left wrist. 'Just a little bit more. There!'

_BANG! _

Boris fell to the ground as the last of Ellen's braces opened. She saw that Rielly, who wasn't dead when Boris first shot him, had picked up his gun and shot Boris once. He whispered "Welcome to the Show." with a smile and fell to the ground.


End file.
